1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a biodegradable and water-absorbing polymer gel, which uses carboxymethyl carrageenan as raw materials. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a water-absorbing polymer gel obtained by irradiating ionizing radiation after mixing carboxymethyl carrageenan with water.
2. Prior Art
As for the hydrogel, it is known that it can be obtained by causing the radiation crosslinking by irradiating ionizing radiation to the aqueous solution of polyethylene oxide, polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylamide, and polyvinylpyrrolidone etc. The hydrogel obtained thus is used as moisture retention materials and hygienic articles such as a disposable diaper etc. in the field of the medical treatment and cosmetics because a significant amount of water can be absorbed and contained. The material used for these articles is chiefly sodium polyacrylate.
A method of preparing a hydrogel by irradiating the ionizing radiation to an aqueous solution of carboxymethylated polymers has been disclosed, for instance, in JP 2001-2703 A1.